Kun Lan (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Kun Lan= |-|Angel (Disguised)= |-|Angel (Revealed)= |-|Last Shot Smile= Summary Kun Lan is the main antagonist of the game Killer7. Kun Lan is a reincarnation of the Buddhist demon was born Mara Parima in 1750. He is Harman Smith's best friend and the two are gods which are set to resurrect with their own missions in mind. Kun grants people abilities to change the world based on whatever they want and he can create Heaven Smiles which are living suicide bombers, he does these to spread chaos all over the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Kun Lan, Angel Origin: Killer7 Gender: Male Age: 260 Classification: Governor of the EAST, Terrorist, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Resurrection (Physical, Can resurrect himself after one hundred years), Possible Possession, Immortality (Type 3 and possibly Type 6 & 8, Is possibly able to exist as long as at least one Heaven Smile exists which he can possibly posses as shown by the Last Shot Smile), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Instantly regenerated after being destroyed by Harman whose rifle can atomise people), Forcefield Creation, Flight, Perception Manipulation, Invisibility (Has created an illusion that disguises himself as someone else and has created a illusion of someone while he remains invisible nearby), Creation, Explosion Manipulation (Has created an physical avatar of himself named Angel to fight Harman), Power Bestowal, Corruption, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation (Kun can fully turn anyone into a Heaven Smile and can manipulate someone's mental state to become useful to Kun) Attack Potency: City Block Level (Should be superior to most Heaven Smiles which are able to create massive explosions which are the size of large stadiums) Speed: Immeasurable (Is comparable to Harman Smith who exists in the past, present and future at the same time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Level Durability: City Block Level (Can block several bullets from Harman Smith) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Has became one of the highest political figures in Japan) Weaknesses: It takes at least 100 years to be brought back to life Notable Attacks/Techniques: * God Hand: Kun has an ability known as God Hand a power which is mostly situated in his right hand. Using the light that emits from his right hand he can create illusions and protect himself with a forcefield that covers his entire body. ** Avatar Creation: Kun has the ability to create avatars of himself to fight on his behalf as shown with Angel and possibly his own body since the book Hand of Killer7 states that the Kun we see throughout the entire game is an avatar created by the real Kun who is an old man. ** Regeneration: God Hand also allows Kun to regenerate instantly from being atomized by Harman's gun. ** Reliant Immortality: It also seems that he will still be alive even if his physical body is destroyed as long as at least one Heaven Smile is still alive as seen when he takes over the Last Shot Smile. ** Resurrection: Even if Kun were to die he would be brought back to life which has done on at least two occasions and has stated to continue to do until the end of time, it unknown what is required for him to be brought back to life, however, it does seem to take at least 100 years to be brought back to life. ** Heaven Smiles Creation: When he touches someone with his right hand he can turn anyone into a Heaven Smile. The Heaven Smiles are monsters that self-destruct once they reach their opponent. They have no free will of their own. ** Mental Manipulation: Kun can also manipulate someone's mental state which can make them smarter and change their emotions so that they will do what Kun wants. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8